futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Emugans (World War III, The Flood and Emugan Contact)
The Emugans are an extraterrestrial humanoid species from the planet Kaomozi, which is located approximately 4.8 light years from the sun. They arrived to Earth after a journey of 3600 years from their home planet. Biology and Appearance The emugans are similar to humans internally and externally with only little differences. However, they evolved from terrestrial creatures whose most similar analogue animals in Earth are the ones from the Carnivora order. External characteristics Emugan bodies are the same as humans, but they are generally taller, with average heights being 2 meters for males and 1.9 for females. Their muscles are denser compared to those of humans, which means that they are stronger. Their skin color ranges from light olive to pale white, including reddish, greenish and bluish white. Emugans also have body hair and some males can be very hirsute. Their eye color varies from blue, cyan, green, amber, silver and hazelnut to more exotic red, violet, pink and yellow. Their hair colors include white to silver, shades of blue, green, red and colors in between, light brown to dark blond and golden to light blonde. Emugan males are also capable of growing facial hair. An adult emugan has thirty-six teeth: eight incisors, four cuspids, four bicuspids, eight tricuspids and twelve molars. The visual spectrum of light of both species is the same, but emugan eyes have more photo-receptors per square millimeter, allowing them to see things with more vivid colors. There is no difference between emugan and human hearing and smelling. Internal characteristics Genetically, emugans and humans are similar enough to reproduce without any problem since emugans also have twenty-three pairs of chromosomes. Their cell nucleus also use nucleic acids to encode genetic information. However. compared to human genes, their genes are almost all dominants. Their blood has an iron-cobalt-based protein that causes its grey colour. This protein is more efficient than iron-based hemoglobin and is one hundred percent compatible with human bodies. Their internal anatomy is also similar to that of humans, differing in minor aspects. They have no appendix. Their stomachs secrete a more concentrated dissolution of hydrochloric acid. The density of alveoli in their lungs is higher, which combined with their more efficient oxygen carrier protein prevents them from getting tired as fast as humans. Their internal temperature is just half a celsius degree higher than that of humans, which helps them adapt as fast as humans can. The blood pressure is the same as that of humans. Intelligence They can read and comprehend at a higher rate, they can group and memories up to ten chunks in their working memory, three more than humans. Mating Emugans are not sexually different from humans. They breed and are aroused the same way as humans. The females have glandules in their breasts that produce milk. They reach sexual maturity at 16 and both women and men can reproduce until they die. Lifespan The average emugan lifespan is approximately 144 years and they divide it in six stages: *Child: 1 - 12 *Teenager: 13 - 18 *Young adult: 19 - 30 *Adult: 31 - 90 *Old adult: 91 - 125 *Elder: 126+ Habitat As humans, emugans learnt to adapt to Kaomozi's diverse environments. The atmosphere of Kaomozi contained more argon and less nitrogen, making it slight thicker than Earth atmosphere; however the percentage of oxygen and carbon dioxide was approximately the same. Before the supernova reached their solar system, the emugans lived in big cities surrounded by vast forests and interconnected through an organised network of motorways and rails. Society and Culture Personality Emugans are noted for their strong sense of respect, their unimpeachable honesty and sincerity and their avid generosity and kindness. They try to maintain balance between emotion and logic, acting according to the circumstances and do whatever they can to solve a problem peacefully. If one of them borrows something from another emugan, he or she always tries to return it as it was given. In the case it gets lost or broken, the borrower usually tells the owner the truth. Although their personality almost always avoids conflicts, there are conflicts that can not be solved in a peaceful way and require some violence. For that reason, they have a civilian-military hybrid law enforcement system. Social structure and government They were organised in commonwealths and their systems of government were the same to that of humans. In the past, they were ruled under several constitutional monarchies, but as time past, they were abolished. An emugan reactionary was considered conservative in human standards and an emugan radical was considered progresist in human standards. The sense of equality is respected by all emugans and is is evident in that the ratio of males and females in all aspects of society is rounded to 1:1. Language In the past, each commonwealth had its own official language; nevertheless, a group Emugan linguists considered that the differences of these standards were one of the principal causes of conflicts and proposed to create an universal language. Stating that "a misunderstood word or phrase could start a war", these linguists asked their leaders to support them. For the leaders, this project seemed an innovative but very improbable idea; however, after negotiations, they agreed to contribute for the cause. When the linguists finally combined the grammar, the vocabulary and the phonology of all the official languages in a single one, the legislatures of the commonwealths approved its teaching in schools. This language received wide acceptance and after a test period of two standard years, the language was approved in a referendum and was named Kaomiguen. Right before the emugan exodus from Kaomozi, they had been using this language for almost 600 standard years. The linguists' theories were that either one language family rose above the others or their languages evolved from a single language family. These theories were soon rejected when they found similarities of its vocabulary with almost all the language families encountered on Earth, specially the ones native to Africa, Asia, Europe and to a lesser extent, the Americas and Oceania. A later theory stated that all the language families were so close that formed an sprachbund and eventually merged. This theory was corroborated by emugans, explaining that the language families didn't merge, technically speaking, but were almost dialects of an imaginary single language. Education The emugan and human education systems were similar in the first stage, what humans know as pre-school or kindergarten. From this point, the education systems differed. During the second stage, analogous to primary, children learn all the basic things every person must know. During the third stage, analogous to secondary school, teenagers begin to diversify their studies and prepare to superior education. In this stages, children and teenagers are exterminated written and orally. Religion Earlier in their history, Emugans were religious, but the abolishment of monarchies also included the disbanding of many religions. Some religions, most notably the polytheist and animist ones, survived and turned into life philosophies, on which the ethic and moral standers of the emugans are based. When the emugans were completely accepted by humans in 2046, the merger of religions began as followers from a specific emugan religion identified themselves with a specific human religion, of which few were monotheist. The mergers occurred with Baha'i Faith, Buddhism, a combination of Cheondoism and Muism, Hinduism, Jainism, Judaism, Taoism, Tengriism, Shintoism, Sikhism, Wicca, Zoroastrianism, Celtic Paganism, Germanic Paganism, the revived Greek Paganism, a combination of Anglican, Evangelical, Lutheran and Presbyterian denominations and a combination of Catholic and Eat Orthodox denominations.. Today, all religions are considered to be life philosophies which include spiritualist teachings. Science and Technology Energy In their home planet, emugans used renewable energy sources to produce electricity. They took advantage of hydraulic power, geothermic power, wind power, the tides, solar power and biomass. They have also developed fusion reactor that replaced fission reactors. During the travel to Earth, they were recollecting helium 3 to use it in fusion reactors and produce energy. Part of this energy along with the energy provided by the propulsor was used to produce antimatter and fuel the propulsors. Health Through genetic engineering, emugans completely deciphered their genome. It allows them to detected and then eliminate the genes that cause mortal, chronic and acute diseases. They created a diagnostic scan devise which scans the body and can find anything that is happening wrong. It also can find out the medical history of the patient and predict what would happen in a short time. Another health technology is near-instantaneous tissue regeneration. The process requires an injection with the components and nutrients each tissue need to regenerate. After that, the damaged zone is irradiated with a grey light and an sprayed with a liquid both of which estimate the cells and accelerates the regeneration. They also are able to clone and grow skin, blood vessels, cartilaginous tissues like ears and noses and more complex structures vital organs like lungs, hearts, etc. and other muscles. Thanks to this, externally no one can make the distinction between a natural limb and a prothesis; internally, metal structures reinforced with carbon and silicon nanotubes mimic the bones and optical fibre wires and sensors mimic the nerves and nerve endings respectively. Space transport Emugans built massive spaceships that could move fast enough to travel from Kaomozi to Earth in approximately 3600 standard years. They achieved this speed thanks to the invention of an antimatter drive. The flotilla that arrived to Earth in 2040 comprised 1440 ships with an afford ranging from 200,000 to 1,200,000 people. These ships were classified in civil ships, cargo ships and defensive ships. Category:World War III, The Flood and Emugan Contact Category:Extraterrestrial life Category:Species